The present invention relates to tape libraries. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessibility of tape cartridges in tape libraries.
A tape library comprises a plurality of stored tape cartridges that may be accessed by a picker mechanism also included in the tape library. The picker mechanism transports a selected tape cartridge between its storage location and a tape drive capable of performing read/write operations on the tape cartridge. In order to maximize space utilization, one or more vertical tape cartridge magazines may be included in the tape library, each magazine extending from the bottom or floor of the tape library to the top or ceiling of the tape library. Along the floor of the tape library, mechanisms are provided allowing the picker mechanism to move as required to transport tape cartridges between the magazines, tape drive(s), import/export stations, and/or other components required for proper operation of the tape library.
Mechanisms for providing articulation of the picker (also referred to as a picker hand) are constrained by the floor of the tape library. Due to the mechanisms having a certain thickness, such as a cylindrical motor, the picker and its associated mechanism (collectively referred to as a tray assembly) occupies a certain amount of air space above the floor, e.g., the tray assembly has a certain height. Tape cartridge shelves located below approximately the top of the tray assembly are inaccessible. As a result, valuable space for holding tape cartridges is wasted in the tape library.
Thus, it would be beneficial to increase data storage capacity in a data library without increasing the dimensions of the data library. It would be beneficial to provide data storage transport mechanisms in a smaller package without sacrificing performance or increasing costs. It would be beneficial to have data storage transport mechanisms amendable to a variety of gear configurations.